Shattered Dreams
by Day Star
Summary: An accident changes their lives forever. Can the rest of the digidestined help Tai cope? This is a sad one.My first Taiora
1. The best night of his life

Disclaimer: Digimon are not mine *sigh* This is my first Taiora, so I hope its good.  
  


Shattered Dreams  


  
It was the best night of Tai's life. It was the worst night of Tai's life. He awakes in a cold sweat every night. The assaulting smell and sounds of the hospital swarm around his head like a killer bee. Tai closes his brown eyes in agony. He can remember every detail of that night perfectly. It had been the perfect evening..........  
  
(flashback)  
  
I love coming up here.  
  
Me too. Tai says.  
  
Everything looks so small up here.  
  
Tai nervously pats the bulge in his jacket pocket. Its reassuring presence helps to calm down his nerves.  
  
Do you remember the first time we came up here? Sora asks Tai.  
  
Like it was yesterday.   
  
Sora looks deeply into Tai's brown eyes.  
  
What did you want to talk about?  
  
I....uh.... Sora we've known each other for a long time.  
  
Almost our whole lives. Sora agrees. She looks at Tai. Why is he so nervous?  
  
We've shared more in our 19 years than most people ever could share.  
  
Sora knows he's talking about things like their time in the digital world.  
  
I've been thinking about something for a while now. Tai admits.  
  
What were you thinking about? She asks.  
  
I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Tai murmurs.   
  
Tai takes out a tiny black velvet box.  
  
Is that what I think it is? She asks nervously.  
  
Tai nods nervously. Sora will you marry me?  
  
Tai, I don't know what to say.  
  
Say yes Sora. Make me the happiest man in the universe  
  
Sora stares at the ring, and at Tai's waiting face. They are only 19 years old. Should they take this big of a step? Are they too young? Sora looks into Tai's eyes, full of hope and love.  
  
Yes, of course I'll marry you Tai. After all, she reasons with herself. We've known each other almost our entire lives, and have been through more together than most couples ever go thru in a lifetime. Besides, they love each other. Nothing can change that.  
  
Yes. Yes, Tai. I'll marry you.  
  
Tai gently grasps her hand and slides the ring onto her finger. Sora admires the way it sparkles. Its beautiful.  
  
I know its small, but....  
  
No. Its perfect, just like our life is going to be together.  
  
I love you Sora.  
  
I love you to Tai.  
  
He tips her face toward his. The moon and the stars bear witness to their first kiss as soon to be husband and wife. Sora curls up against Tai's warm bulk. She sighs happily and closes her eyes.  
  
We can't fall asleep Tai. She cautions.  
  
We won't. Tai reassures her with another kiss.  
  
The stars in the sky begin to be swallowed up by clouds. Drops of water begin to fall down on the sleeping couple.  
  
mmmm. OH NO!  
  
What's wrong Sora? Hey its raining! Tai reaches for her sleepily.  
  
Tai we fell asleep. Its... checks her watch almost 2 a.m.  
  
DAMMIT! We better go.  
  
They slid into Tai's black jeep quickly. Tai carefully drives down the winding mountainous road, slick with rainwater. They both heave a sigh of relief when they car begins to head into town.  
  
What is that? Tai asks.  
  
The headlights reflect a large shape standing at the side of the road.  
  
Its a person Tai!  
  
It must be a hitchhiker. Tai states. He continues to drive, intending to drive past the figure standing in the rain.  
  
STOP THE CAR TAI! Sora yells.  
  
Tai stares in shock at the bedraggled figure standing in the rain.  
  



	2. Last moments of happiness

Disclaimer: Digimon do not belong to me. This is my first Taioria. I hope that you enjoy it.   
  


Shattered Dreams  


  
Tai pulls to a stop beside the bedraggled figure.  
  
asks Sora in shock. What are doing out here?  
  
Get in here right now Matt. orders Tai.  
  
Matt complies and climbs into the back seat, shivering.  
  
Buckle up dude. Tai says.  
  
Yes mommy.  
  
What were you doing out there Matt? Sora asks.  
  
My blind date turned out to be Jun in disguise. Matt admits.  
  
Tai laughs hysterically. I knew it!  
  
Well thanks for sharing. Matt says sarcastically.  
  
Say, your not Jun in disguise too are you? Matt playfully pulls at Sora's red locks.  
  
Careful Matt. Your talking to a practically married woman. Tai teases.  
  
Oh really?  
  
Sora smiles happily.  
  
Tai asked me to marry him tonight.  
  
Matt says. He addresses Tai. What took you so long?  
  
What took you so long to figure out it was Jun? Tai retorts.  
  
Boys, boys, behave. Sora teases.  
  
Seriously, I need to ask you something Matt.  
  
  
  
Will you be my best man? Tai asks the golden haired passenger.  
  
  
  
The guy that gets the groom to the church on time, and takes him out for one last night of free--- Tai stops as Sora shoots him a look.  
  
I know what a best man is, but why me? Matt asks.  
  
Your the bearer of friendship, and besides, I want you too be. Will you?  
  
Of course I will Tai. I'm honored. Matt says happily.  
  
Blaring white lights right before him. Pain exploded throughout Tai, and he entered the blackness willingly.  
  
(end flashback)  
  
All he can remember after that is the headlights, his trying to swerve, and the pain. He whimpers softly. _Don't remember, please. I don't want to remember anymore_.  
  
The sound of breakfast carts rattling in the halls announces another day in his own personal hell. If only I could get out of here. But I'm trapped. Helpless. Tai stares in disgust at his legs, covered in the stiff white plaster. My legs are practically crushed. I guess it matches my heart, my dreams, my life.  
  
Nurse Tamara enters Tai's hospital room.  
  
Knock Knock. She says cheerily.  
  
  
  
You need to eat, and then we'll get you dressed. You have a big day today. Tamara tells him.  
  
You mean you'll get me dressed. I can't really do much.  
  
It's just going to take time, Taichi.  
  
I'm going to have a lot of that lady. Tai thinks.  
  
What is so important about today?  
  
Taichi. Your parents are going to let you go home today, after you attend......  
  
I'm not going!  
  
Oh dear, you should go, because.....  
  
M NOT GOING! Leave me alone.  
  
The nurse frowns, and leaves the room.  
  
Tai takes a bite of the pancakes. He swallows it reluctantly, trying not to vomit. How could they expect him to eat this? Could this actually be considered food? Tai manages to make his plate look like he had a decent appetite. They expect him to eat. After what he did. He doesn't deserve to enjoy anything, much less food.  
  
A familiar golden haired face, with sorrow filled blue eyes enters the room.  
  
  
  



	3. Nightmares

Disclaimer: Digimon don't belong to me. WARNING this is very sad, and it might get even worse. Get kleenex. you've been warned. And Almost have it all doesn't belong to me either, it belongs it Whitney Houston. *heaves a sigh* Now that's out of the way here's chapter three  


Shattered Dreams  


  
Its time to go Tai.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
You need to go.   
  
NO I don't want to.  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt strides into the room, azure eyes filled with determination. Tai can't help but notice the cast covering his entire right arm, an obscene shade of white.  
  
Sora would want you to. Matt states this kindly, but leaving no room for argument.  
  
I'm so sorry man. Tai whispers  
  
Hey Tai, it wasn't your fault okay?  
  
Yes it was.  
  
No its not Tai. Besides your a lot worse off than I am. Tai closes his eyes. No, there is someone else much worse off than me Matt.  
  
Another visitor enters the room.  
  
Hi Joe.  
  
You two ready?  
  
Matt grins hollowly at Joe.  
  
yep. Just need to get slowpoke going.  
  
ha ha. Very funny.  
  
Joe and Matt help Tai into his wheelchair.  
  
As they enter the building, Tai can feel the bile rising from his stomach. The bitter acid taste coats his mouth. He longs to run as far away as possible. If he could just get up and walk away. But its impossible now.   
  
Hi Mimi.  
  
Joe calls out to a slender young women dressed in black. Tai looks at Matt.  
  
Mimi's here?  
  
Of course. She flew out as soon as she heard about it. Matt states.   
  
A shooting pain throbs throughout his left leg, the worst of the two. The accident practically crushed them. He grits his teeth and bears the pain silently. It takes Tai a minute to recognize the tall green eyed boy as Cody. Tai is surprised to see all the people that came. He visually searches for the rest of the digidestined. Kari and T.K. are holding hands over on the other side of the room. Izzy is deep in conversation with Yolei. Even Ken is here. And the tall brown haired boy has to be Davis. Tai can't believe that all of the digidestined came. We're all together again. All accept one. He refuses to let the tears show as the minister begins to speak. He drones on and on. But then, he says something that catches Tai's attention.  
  
What does he mean that your going to perform?  
  
I composed a song for Sora. Matt whispers.  
  
But how? Tai asks shocked.  
  
Hey, just because I'm injured doesn't mean my voice and brain doesn't work Tai. Sorry Tai. I didn't mean to take it out on you.  
  
It's okay Matt. It is my fault.  
  
No its not.  
  
Matt is handed a microphone. I'm dedicating this to a dear friend. To all those that knew Sora, she brought joy and love into each and every one of our lives. And we can't forget that. Matt looks at Tai after the last part.  
  
Tai watches and listens as his friend begins to sing a crooning melody.   
  
Didn't we almost have it all   
When love was all we had worth giving   
The ride with you was worth the fall, my friend   
Loving you makes life worth living   
Didn't we almost have it all   
The nights we held on till the morning   
You know you'll never love that way again   
Didn't we almost have it all   
  
He can't help but cry now, because as the music fill his ears, all he can see is her. Her smile. Her laughter.   
  
The way you used to touch me felt so fine   
We kept our hearts together down the line   
A moment in the soul can last forever   
Comfort and keep us   
Help me bring the feeling back again  
  
Her tears. Her joy.   
  
Didn't we almost have it all   
When love was all we had worth giving   
The ride with you was worth the fall, my friend   
Loving you makes life worth living   
Didn't we almost have it all   
The nights we held on till the morning   
You know you'll never love that way again   
Didn't we almost have it all   
  
Her sorrow. The light in her eyes when she said yes to his proposal. Eyes filled with concern for Matt, for T.K., for him. Always trying to take care of everybody else.  
  
Didn't we have the best of times   
When love was young and new   
Couldn't we reach inside and find   
The world of me and you   
We'll never lose it again   
Cause once you know what love is   
You never let it end   
  
Didn't we almost have it all   
When love was all we had worth giving   
The ride with you was worth the fall, my friend   
Loving you makes life worth living   
Didn't we almost have it all   
The nights we held on till the morning   
You know you'll never love that way again   
Didn't we almost have it all   
  
Matt wipes away a tear. Much of the audience is doing the same. He then addresses the crowd.  
Love doesn't end. Don't let your love for Sora end because her time with us has ended.  
Tai tells himself that this is just a nightmare, and that he'll wake up soon. This whole thing is nothing more than a really bad dream.   
And everyday since then Tai has tried to convince himself that he is going to wake up from this nightmare. And everyday he has to live through another day without Sora. And his nights are filled with pain and sorrow too. Then one day Tai decides to finally do something about it. The loss of his soccer scholarship, the loss of the use of his legs won't bother him anymore. He is alone in the house. Tai wheels himself into the kitchen, and finds a sharp knife. It takes him forever, or so it seemed to wheel himself back into his room. I should have been the one to die that night. I don't want to live anymore. I all have is pain. Tai thinks to himself.  
Tai grimaces as makes the first cut. Blood ripples from the gaping wound. It puddles into his lap and begins to streak down the white casts. He watches his blood pouring out of his body. His legs don't hurt anymore. Woozy from loss of blood. Tai falls in a heap on the floor. Semiconscious, Tai watches nonchalantly as a mist begins to form in the room.  
A shimmery figure appears in Tai's hazy vision.  
  
Tai don't!  
  
Sora. I'm sorry Sora. I love you.  
  
Tai, its not your fault. Don't do this!  
  
Sora, I'm sleepy now. So sorry. Tai lapses into unconsciousness.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Waking up

Matt stops singing and stares into space.  
  
  
  
Hey Matt?  
  
EARTH TO MATT!  
  
  
  
SORRY? we were in the middle of a song.  
  
I've gotta go. Sorry. I just need to check on something. Matt practically runs out of the room.  
  
This is stupid. But this feeling won't leave me. I just stop by his apartment. I'm sure he's fine. This is really stupid Matt. Although its one of the stupid things he ever did, Matt can't help but mentally try to make the bus go faster.  
  
Arriving at Tai's apartment, he sees two smaller figures walking up the stairs.  
  
  
  
The boy turns around, frightened. Who said his name?  
  
Matt! What are you doing here?  
  
I was going to ask you the same thing. Shouldn't you two be in school?  
  
Well~I uh, Kari and me were worried about Tai. T.K. stammers.  
  
You too huh?  
  
yeah, Kari thought she saw~ T.K. begins, and is cut off by Kari's scream.  
  
  
  
Matt and T.K. run into the apartment, and into Tai's bedroom.  
  
CALL 911! Matt orders, then turns his attention on the still boy plastered in his own blood.  
T.K. runs out of the room and calls 911. Kari sobs hysterically while Matt attempts to save her brothers life.  
  
**********************  
  
Why'd he do it Matt? the smaller boy asks as he holds Kari.  
  
I don't know T.K.  
  
They all were gathered in the emergency waiting room, hoping that their timely arrival, and Matt's first aid would be enough to save Tai's life.  
  
Matt looks into Kari's face.  
  
What did you think you saw? he asks.  
  
Brown eyes hesitate.  
  
You can tell Matt Kari, he won't think you're crazy. T.K. encouraged  
  
Kari asks.  
  
I think that we've seen a lot of weird stuff in the digital world, so whatever it is, I'll believe you. Matt confirms.  
  
okay, well~I saw Sora. she admits  
  
  
  
I saw Sora, and she mouthed Tai's name. Kari states.  
  
Before the conversation can go further, a doctor walks over to the huddled group.  
  
Your friend is going to make it, but it was lucky you three found him when you did.  
  
Can we see him? Kari asks the doctor hopefully.  
  
Well~okay. But only for a few minutes.  
  
The pale figure on the bed grins hollowly at Matt.  
  
I guess you saved me Matt.  
  
hey, I owed you one. Matt says.  
  
I don't understand why you saved me, after I almost killed you.  
  
Tai how many times do we have to tell you it wasn't your fault!  
  
It was.  
  
Matt clenches his fists in anger.   
  
Do I have to beat some sense into you Tai? You weren't the drunk driver, you could have no idea that somebody like that would be out. TAI IT WAS NOT YOUR FAULT. IT WAS A HORRIBLE ACCIDENT, OKAY. AN ACCIDENT!  
  
The brown haired girl looks at Tai, tears gleaming in her eyes. Then she does something that nobody would have expected from Kari. SMACK! A red welt appears on Tai's face.  
  
He says shocked at his gentle younger sister's behavior.  
  
Shut up Tai! Its bad enough that we lost Sora, but do we have to lose you too?  
  
  
  
Your not the only one who misses Sora, but we need you too Tai! Kari collapses into sobs.  
  
I'm~sorry Kari. Tai whispers.  
  
We're all here for you Tai, so you gotta be here for us, okay? T.K. says softly.  
  



	5. Love whispers forever

  
  
Tai stretches. Why does he feel different? Could he have? Yes. Tai got a full night sleep. Its the first time in weeks. He shakes his head to clear the sleep from his brain. This time when the fog begins to slip into the room, Tai is conscious and more than a little surprised.   
  
Hi Tai. You scared me. Don't ever try anything like that again.  
  
  
  
You don't have to be sorry.  
  
I miss you.  
  
And I miss you.  
  
Why'd you have leave me?  
  
It was just my time Tai.  
  
  
  
Your going to be okay Tai.  
  
Sora don't leave me!   
  
Tai, I'll never leave you my love.  
  
Sora don't leave me again, please!  
  
Who are you talking to Tai?  
  
Tai stammers.  
  
You were talking to her weren't you. his sister states matter of factly.  
  
how did you~  
  
I've seen her Tai.  
  
When! Where!  
  
Kari shifts uncomfortably. She new it was a taboo topic, but he had to know. Hopefully it would help him here, and not decimate him.  
  
like the time you almost died.  
  
******  
about 1 1/2 years later  
  
Hey you can't start a party without me. The young brown haired man grins as he strides into the apartment with the cake. He still walked with a slight limp from the accident, but he had regained the use of his legs with some help from the people he loved. Those he could see, and those he could no longer see, only feel.  
  
Of course not Tai, you have the cake. Matt laughs.  
  
I'm going to smash this in your face, and I don't care if the party is in your honor. Tai smirks.  
  
Mimi whisks the cake out of his hands.  
  
I'm going to put this someplace safe, away from these children.   
  
Laughter echoed throughout the room. Matt and Tai grin at each other.  
  
Congrats on your first top ten book Matt.  
  
  
  
What every inspired you to start writing? Ken asks.  
  
he trails off, and looks at Tai. He nods his head, giving Matt permission. Sora visited me one night, and convinced me to start sharing my writing, instead of hiding away.  
  
Matt watches nervously for the younger boys reaction.  
A look of relief passes over Ken's blue eyes.   
  
Whew, you know for a while there I thought I was the only one.  
  
What do you mean?  
  
Sora and I've talked before.  
  
  
  
After I stopped being the digimon emperor, I had some pretty bad nights. I was tempted to give up at times, but Sora came, and helped me through it.  
  
Other digidestined begin to crowd around Ken and Matt, eager to share their stories, and to bask in the relief that they weren't as crazy as they thought.  
  
Tai steps out from the din of the party and into the cool night air. He allows the cool breeze to caress his face as it gently stroke his hair. Kari silently joins her brother. He looks so peaceful, and happy Kari thinks.  
  
What are you doing Tai?  
  
Loving her.  
  
Kari understood him. She puts her hand in his.   
Tai smiles at his younger sister.   
  
Lets go get some cake.  
  
Taking her hand, he leads her back into the party. And through the trees the whispers of love could be faintly heard.  
  
~finis~  



End file.
